


our hearts shine up through our skin

by DestinesiaKids (orphan_account)



Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: ALSO THIS WAS HEAVILY INSPIRED BY DUSTYDEXX'S FIC AND I AM SO SORRY I FORGOT TO TAG THAT, I haven't written in a long time but hoo boy, It's short and sweet and I like it, M/M, also Adam doesn't die bc I can do what I want let him Live, i have sO MANY FEELINGS, its really good though like pls read it if u haven't, so take this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DestinesiaKids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're leaning in and they can hear the gasps of shock from the crowd when their lips meet, but nothing else matters to them besides each other, right now. Right now, they are in their own world, and nothing else can come through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our hearts shine up through our skin

Out on the battlefield, Zach is trembling, legs shaking as though he's scared, but he's hollering, laughing, loud and bright. They won. They won. And they all made it out okay and in one piece, thank god. Hagan and Herman are hugging, both men teary-eyed, and Woody was jumping and kicking his legs out in a victory dance. Zach points his cannon to the sky and shrieks, "WE'RE LAZER TEAM, BITCH!"

Meanwhile, several yards away, Adam stands steadfast, breathless and pale-faced. Shakily, he reaches up to push the police helmet off his head, the night stick in his other hand hitting the ground hard. Slowly a grin curves the corners of his lips, and he's cheering too, hand in a fist and thrown up to the sky. His eyes close and he lets himself relax for a moment.

It's cut off by this rising in his chest, this burst of excitement, and he turns to finally he meets Zach's eyes with only one thought running through his head.

They hold gazes for a moment before suddenly Zach's running at him, arms outstretched, legs pumping as fast as they can. Adam sweeps him up as they meet, spinning him around giddily before setting him down again, taking in the sight of his battered boyfriend. He breaths and hugs him tight, arms winding around his waist and pulling, pulling, breathing hard into the other's shoulder. Zach's eyes are red and glassy, face sporting an ecstatic grin. 

"Oh my god," he breathes, leaning back to press his free hand to Adam's cheek tentatively. Adam chokes out a watery laugh before laying his hand over Zach's. "Yeah. Yeah, I know."

They're leaning in and they can hear the gasps of shock from the crowd when their lips meet, but nothing else matters to them besides each other, right now. Right now, they are in their own world, and nothing else can come through. Everything is filtered out. It's just so nice to have the weight of Zach's laser resting against his back, to have Adam's hand between his shoulderblades again. They break apart only because they have to, breathing hard but still grinning.

"I didn't get to say what I wanted to," Zach murmurs, the younger resting his forehead against the Adam's. "Before all this saving-the-world thing happened."

His arms are resting on Adam's hips now, gently, as though he's afraid of breaking something. 

"Like, okay, this is gonna sound so lame, but I really wanted to tell you that...that I loved you, you know, before it got so out of hand." Zach laughs nervously. He buries his head in the other's chest and he can feel the laughter against his cheek, but he knows what kind of laugh that is. 

"I love you too, stupid," he whispers. Zach laughs, soft and quiet. He nods. 

"Well. Good. I would fuckin' hope so."

Everyone is cheering but they hear none of it, too caught up in each other after far too long apart, tuning everything else out. Nothing else matters. Nothing else ever mattered.  
Everything is right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super emotional over Lazer Team and this is what came of it oh my god I am so gay


End file.
